


Неван

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demons, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Неван красива и смертельно опасна — Данте нравятся такие, как Неван.





	Неван

Когда их короткий дерзкий танец наконец завершается и своенравная Неван оказывается побеждена, Данте позволяет себе еще пару секунд томительного промедления.

— Хочешь пойти со мной?

Он спрашивает это не из милосердия или желания посмеяться над побежденным врагом — ему просто нравится Неван; нравится ее сила и та страсть, с которой она бросается в бой; нравится даже предусмотрительность, с которой она пытается сбежать из почти проигранного сражения.

Неван улыбается ему сладко-сладко и отбрасывает свои ярко-рыжие пряди за плечи. Данте скользит взглядом по ее маленькой, но весьма красивой груди и сглатывает горький ком слюны, тут же скопившийся во рту. Причин оставлять Неван в живых на самом деле оказывается гораздо больше — и одну из них Данте предпочитает не произносить даже мысленно.

— Я признаю тебя как своего нового партнера.

Неван мягко целует Данте и, превратившись в яркий лиловый свет, оказывается в его руках уже в виде демонического оружия — такова ее суть и настоящее призвание.

Надрывная игра гитары взрывает неестественную тишину Темен-ни-гру, и Данте смеется, довольный таким прекрасным приобретением.


End file.
